cryptids12_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! First Frights
Scooby-Doo! First Frights is a 2009 video game. Playable Characters * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) All enemies except: * Shakespearean Ghost * Rag Doll (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Freaky Carni * Egg Robot (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Deep Sea Diver (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Warlock (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Spitting Bug (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) Worlds * St. Louis High School (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Toy Town (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Rocky Bay (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Keystone Castle (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) Enemies * Skeleton (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Black Musketeer (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Witch (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Shakespearean Ghost * Rag Doll (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Killer Klown * Teddy (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Gliding Ghoul http://comicrelated.com/news/3004/scooby-enemies * Freaky Carni * Egg Robot (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Toy Soldier (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Fishman (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Sea Urchinman http://comicrelated.com/news/3004/scooby-enemies * Deep Sea Diver (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Mutant Crab (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Fisherman Statue (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Zombie Miner (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) http://comicrelated.com/news/3004/scooby-enemies * Zombie Sapper (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) http://comicrelated.com/news/3004/scooby-enemies * Warlock (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Werewolf (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Keystone Castle Spider * Keystone Castle Gargoyle * Spitting Bug (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) Bosses * Phantom of the High School Musical * Toy Robotus * Lobster MKIV * Witch Queen (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) Though not a boss, the Witch Queen is not in the chase for her level; she is replaced by the Albino Werewolf (Scooby-Doo! First Frights). Costumes Monsters above in the Playable Section are not playable. There are also character costumes. Character Costumes * Football Fred * Bandit Velma * Sumo Velma * Astronaut Shaggy * Rock Star Daphne * Opera Scooby * Hunter Shaggy * Knight Fred * Barbarian Daphne * Ninja Scooby] Costumes Unlocked by Cheat Codes * Sphinx Scooby * American Indian Shaggy * Ned Kelly Fred * Karate Daphne * Pirate Velma Suspects * Ms. Hilken (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Coach Hayes (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Numbers (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Pete Smithers (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Tim Toiler (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Captain Bluebeard (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Willy the Whaler (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Seth Angler (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Charles Costington III * Baron (Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Lady Azarni (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) Objects * Mystery Machine Clues Release Dates https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_First_Frights * North America: 22 September 2009 * Australia: 7 October 2009 * Europe: 9 October 2009 Gallery Scooby-Doo! First Frights/gallery Trivia * Anna Blake, Charles Costington III, teddies and spiders reapper in Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. The werewolves also reappear, but are recoloured white and renamed Arctic Wolves. A teddy doll and a Rag Doll (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) head can be seen in the Mystery, Inc. Clubhouse.Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp Ratings Australia: PG: Mild violence References Category:2009 video games Category:Wii video games Category:Nintendo DS video games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 2 video games Category:Video Games developed by Torus Games Category:Microsoft Windows video games